


Lessons In Pleasure

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America the Winter Soldier
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 16:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brock Rumlow fucks Bucky Barnes





	

Brock knew about what some of the higher ups did to Winter at their so called "parties" calling brutal rape party games. It made him sick.

It also made him so fucking angry, Winter worked his ass off to make the world a better place, a place with order, and they rape him in return. Some people are just fucking twisted.

Brock decides, if he were in permanent control of Winter, things would be different, there wouldn't be anymore pain than necessary towards him, he would be treated as a human being instead of some mindless weapon, yes he's the fist of HYDRA, but he's still a human being, with some feelings. 

So when it's Brock's day to fuck Winter, he does the exact opposite of what the others do to him, and Winter begs to be filled, to be fucked so thorough that he can't walk tomorrow, he begs Brock to be rough, but he can't do that, he won't, not to Winter, he's already been hurt so much.

So he takes it slow, coats one finger in lube and pumps it in and out as Winter whines and pushes back onto Brock's finger, he even takes his dick into his hand, clenching it at the base, the metal one, that is, Brock has always admired the metal arm.

He allows Winter to get used to the stretch of one finger before he adds a second, hurting Winter is the last thing he wants to do, he wants him to feel as good as Brock is feeling, wants to be the first person in a long time to make Winter feel pleasure, not just pain.

After a few minutes Brock slowly adds a third finger, and looking at Winter's blissed out face says it all, he's never felt pleasure like this before. And it makes Brock feel special, sure, he won't remember this after the wipe, but Brock will. 

When he's sure that Winter is stretched and wet enough is when he begins to slowly tease the head of his cock at his asshole, he whines and pushes back to Brock, trying to get his dick in him, eventually when he hears Winter start to sniff and cry silently, he complies and fills him up in one trust.

Winter howls. Not a howl of pain, a howl of pleasure, He's so fucking full and it feels so good that it hurts, Brock is panting and trying to hold off his orgasm, if this is Winter's first non-painful fuck, then he's going to make it count. 

He fucks him deep and slow, rotating his hips in a figure eight every time he bottoms out, pulls back enough so his dick almost slips out, and thrusts back in hard and fast, Winter is so fucking tight, Brock wasn't going to last much longer, and neither was Winter judging by the way he was clenching, He was going to have to pull out soon, he wanted to cut me on Winter's pretty cocksucking lips.

He pulls out of Winter slowly and carefully. They both whine at the loss of contact until Brock gently places his hands on the sides of the long haired mans face, he had dry tear stains on his flushed cheeks, Brock wanted to finish in his mouth, not his ass, and Winter seemed to know what the short haired man wanted and opened his mouth.

Brock slipped his cock into the velvety wetness slowly, he didn't know weather winter had a gag reflex or not, and he didn't want to choke him, that wasn't his thing, and besides, this was about Winter, not him. 

He slipped Brock's cock deeper into his mouth, he didn't have a gag reflex, so he took him deep into the back of his throat, and closed his throat around the erection, that's what all the others preferred him to do.

Brock wasn't liking this at all, Winter wasn't enjoying it, so Brock pulled out and began to jerk himself off to the view in front of him, Winter, on his knees erection bobbing untouched with beads of precome at the tip, flushed from his face down to his chest, nipples hardened, and those sinful lips, and his mouth still open, on the final few tugs, came, all over Winter's face.

Looking at his own come spurting onto Winter's face, and his face turning slack with bliss as his face was painted would stay with Brock until the day he died, Winter looked happy, something Brock had never seen before. When Winter moved his metal fingers up to his face and drew them through the mess, Brock's brain short- circuited. 

Winter then took Brock's come and used it as lubricant to bring himself to orgasm, moaning and whimpering as he came, head tossed back, crying out in ecstasy as thick ropes of come spurted from his cock onto his abdomen and chest, some even reached his chin and neck. After his mammoth orgasm Winter fell backwards into the wall and slumped forwards, a tiny smile on his face.

"Thank You."

Brock thought he was hallucinating, Winter never spoke, not in the 26 years that Brock had worked for HYDRA had Winter spoke, and his voice proved that fact, he just looked over at him like he's grown a second head, Winter didn't talk, never had done and probably never wou-

"I said thank you"

Well fuck, okay, Winter can talk, so Winter was more human than the others had thought then. Brock just nodded at Winter and walked over to the bathroom and grabbed a clean washcloth and dampened it, threw it to Winter without turning around, he knew it wouldn't fall to the floor.

Brock turned the shower on and quickly cleaned the sweat and lube off himself, when he was finished Winter was already dressed and sitting on the couch like nothing had happened, good, that's how they were supposed to be, sitting, fully clothed and clean. Brock picked up the dirty washcloth and thew it in the trash, it didn't matter anymore. 

They say in silence until Rollins came to pick them up at dawn.


End file.
